wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunside's Story
Chapter One I was supposed to be a twin. Me and my sister were supposed to be best friends. We would laugh and talk with each other without a care in the world. We'd hunt together, we’d plah together, and we would giggle while we told each other the latest gossip around. But none of that happened. My mother told me that Sunray died before she took her first breath in this world. I don't think that is true, because I can ever so faintly remember the warmth she provided when I laid down next to her as a young dragonet. I still remember her smell, and to this day, it's my favorite thing in the world. My name is Sunside. I guess my mom wanted us to have matching names, like twins sometimes have. My mom would sometimes tell me about how alike Ray and I were. She describes Ray to be the same shade of soft pale gold, with very similar features in the face, and body. But Ray didn't have freckles. No tiny brown specks dancing across her snout. “Sunside!” Mother calls. I whip my head away from the slab of wood used to mark Ray's grave. Her scent is still there to me. The same milky touch lingers in the air. Does she have a spirit that stays here? Or was it thatnI've been reading too many scrolls? “Yes Momma?” I ask, standing up and turning around to where she stood. My tail was tucked into a spiral, my wings aching still from flying to the Scorpion den the day before. “Can you snatch us some food?” She asked impatiently, fiddling with something sparkling in her talons. I nod, turning away. I don't like looking into my mother’s eyes. They are full of sadness, and emptiness. She says that Father dissapeared when I was half a year old. I am four now. The grief is a parasite to Momma, stubbornly staying put and eating away at her slowly. I have to do my best for her to catch a rare smile. To make her happy again one day. Chapter Two The dull ache in my wings was worse today. It was only a few days ago when Momma started sending me out for food. "You're five now," she had said. "You need to learn to sjrviveon your own. I won't be around forever." If only father was with us. I landed near the scorpion den. I would walk the rest of the way. ... "Momma?" I ask, sitting by her. She seemed extra deoressed today. She sighed, letting out a slow, long breath. "Yes sweetie?" She asked, looking at me with affection. "Why don't I have a Dada?" I noticed momma's eyes pricked with tears. "Camel has a dada, why don't I?" Momma sighed again. "You have a father. He left us several years ago." She gave me a look I couldn't read. "None of what I can tell you can you understand." "But I'm two whole years old!" I pleaded. Momma gave me a small pat on the head. "Your father was..." she trailed off and began to cry. ... I took a few coconuts from a vendor and paid for them. I slid them into a camel hair woven bag, and turned to go back home. Them, I saw a SandWing who caught my eye. Her scales were an odd gold color, and her tail had no barb. It was Sunny, a dragonet of destiny. And she turned to look at me Chapter Three "Hello there," she said, gray-green eyes sparkling. I give a friendly wave. "Are you really Sunny?" I ask. "The dragonet of destiny?" She nods. Three moons! It is her!!! ''Sunny was my idol! She stopped the war with the Eye of Onyx, and was starri g in Sunside's favorite history scroll. "What's your name?" She asks. "Sunside," I reply. Sunny smiles. Somehow, her smile warmed me from her horns to the tip of her tail. "Well, Sunside, I'm looking for anyone who might be interested in going to Jade Mountain Academy." "I'm interested!" I said with a smile. Sunny handed me a piece of paper. "This paper has more information, and the date for a parent meeting," Sunny said, as I jumped up anddown excitedly. "YESYESYESYES!!!" I squealed. "I'm gonna show my moooommmm! And she's gonna ag''reeeeee!" I turned and bounded off, spread my wings, and began to fly home. I didn't even notice the ache in my wings. ... Finally, Momma pulled herself together. "You have his scale color. He had a marking on his chest. Freckles too," she said. "He does?" I asked. She nodded. "He left me shortly after your egg was laid," She said, tucking her wings closer into her side. She seemed sad. I reached oiver with a small talon, and out it on her shoulder, like what she did for me when I was sad. "Don't cwy Momma," I said. Momma picled me up and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, Sunside," she sobbed. "Q-Quake and I were never meant to be..." ... I land on the sand outside, the coconuts in my bag rattling against each other and thumping against my chest. "You took longer than yesterday," Momma said. "I met Sunny!" I cheered. "Really?" She asked unenthusiastically, like she didn't believe me. "Yes, she gave me this," I say, handing the photo to Momma. Now she looked more convienced. "Can I go?" I asked as her black eyes scanned the paper. "I suppose it'll be good for you..." she mumbled. "I'll go to the meeting and we'll see from there," she said, with the faintest trace of a smile. Now I was really ''happy. Chapter Four ''Two months later... Never has there been a longer two months for me. I was so excited, I felt like exploding with happiness. Now, I stood with my mom by the academy. I was dancing around, smiling happily. "Remember about what I told you," Momma said. "No eating anything that smells rotten, don't interrupt class-" "I won't, I promise!" I say, smiling very wide. "Maybe you could start by not interrupting me," Momma said. My camelskin bag hung around my neck, and I wore the gift my mom got me for my hatching day a few months ago- a silver bracelet that looked like a snake coiling around my wrist. It's eye was a piece of black rock. "Okay," I say, smiling. Momma reached forward and I give her a big, warm hug. "I love you Momma." "I love you too, Sunside." I turned and darted off into the school. There were all sorts of dragons! Some brown, some red, some black. One dragon approached me, silver scales like the moons around her eyes, running down her sides, and around one ankle like a bracelet. "Hi! I'm Fatespeaker! Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy!" She greeted. She handed me a scroll. "Ooh, thanks!" I said, smiling. I opened the scroll and scanned the contents. "Inside, you'll find your cave number, Winglet, and everything else you need!" Fatespeaker said. I smiled as I saw my cave number. 7. I raced down the hallway and entered cave number 7. To my suprise, an IceWing was already there. Her scales were shades of light blue rather than white, and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Hi!" I said. "Are you my clawmate?" "I think so," the IceWing said. "I'm Frostfeet." "I'm Sunside!" Frostfeet seemed nice. Over the next hour, we bonded over our hate for forests. Who even would want to live under trees? Living on the wide open desert, or a freezing tundra, gave you full access to the sky. The stars were beautiful too. Frostfeet was very bubbly and chatty, kind of like me. There was a few scrolls piled in a corner and somethkng red staining the floor, but we didn't care. Chapter Fjve Eventually, we saw our other clawmate enter. She was a light blue SeaWing who reminded me of the sky. She wore a scarf around her neck, and something hanging off of a silver chain. "Hi! Are you our clawmate?" Frostfeet asked enthusiastically. The SeaWing shrank back. I stepped forward. "Ignore Frostfeet. I'm Sunside," I say, extending a claw to shake hers. She didn't reply. After a few moments of hesitation, she shook her head slowly. She was definetly shy. "Not a talker?" Frostfeet asked. "What's your name?" The dragonet backed away, and then turned to lay on the rock ledge. I shared a glance with Frostfeet. "Wanna check out the school?" I ask her. She shrugs. "Sure," she says. My heart leaps with excitement. My first new friend and I would have a great time, I knew it. WipCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)